


Hiroshi's Past

by Hellgap (Tigertoramaru)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertoramaru/pseuds/Hellgap
Summary: A potential background story for Ritchie, as well as how he gets his first Pokemon. WARNING! This FanFic is extremely mature in nature and contains explicit sexual scenes including Yaoi and unwilling sexual acts against an underaged character. The author is not responsible for any premature hair loss or mental anguish and stress resulting from reading the below FanFic. So if that is not your cup of tea don't read it!





	Hiroshi's Past

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here's the scoop. I had joined a Pokemon RPG as Ritchie, but I realized very quickly that I needed some kind of background or history for him so here it is. I gave him the last name of Everett (was thinking about Everest but then I thought: Ritchie doesn't have an ego like that!) and made him from Saffron City. I figured Rich seems like kind of a city boy. (clothes!) and this Character background-turned FanFic also says who his first Pokemon was. Although I thought about having Happy first instead, but oh well. PS: This is also my first attempt at writing ANYTHING like this so be nice. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Ritchie, Sparky, Pikachu or any of the characters mentioned herein. That honor goes to Game Freak Inc, 4Kids Entertainment, Nintendo of America etc.

Ritchie Everett twisted and turned in his bed at the Pokemon League. He had just beaten his best friend Ash Ketchum and was resting up for the next day’s battle. At least he was trying to. The wind blowing outside and the rain brought back painful memories. Memories he had tried to bury deep inside his soul. Stories of a 7-year old orphan living in Saffron City. Tales of Hiroshi Everett. But the memories came nonetheless.

****************

Hiroshi crept into his bed at Saffron City's Children's Orphanage and looked around his small room fearfully. "May...maybe he won't come tonight." Hiroshi said in soft, voice. He was so quiet, almost as if he were afraid that the tiniest whisper would draw attention. As usual his wish was denied. Hiroshi tried burying himself under his blankets, fearful of the footsteps approaching his door. It had been like this for some time now. Ever since he gained the eye of the Orphanage Headmaster. An Orphanage for boys only. Now Hiroshi understood the implications of what that meant and why.

Hiroshi whimpered as the door clicked open and the tall man strode in and flicked on the lights mercilessly. "Good evening Hiroshi. So nice to see you again." The man's voice literally purred as he continued his relentless advance towards the bed.

Hiroshi's response was mumbled under the blankets. The man grew angry. "What was that you little whore?" Very quickly, Hiroshi found himself suspended in the air by his arm. Hiroshi glared defiantly at the man, his brown eyes flashing. "Call me Ritchie!" The room illuminated as a flash of thunder struck outside the wind and rain picking up.

The man's slap stung the young boy’s cheek. "I will call you whatever I want you little whore. Now be nice, or I'll have to hurt you."

Hiroshi's eyes flashed in defiance again. "You'll hurt me in any case, so why shouldn't I fight you?" Another slap. "Oh, yes. "Ritchie" Everett, the brave Pokemon Student." Hiroshi glared. "It's true! One day I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master and **_THEN_** you'll be sorry!" The man mocked the boy’s dreams and laughed cruelly again. "Well pet? You know that letter you sent to Professor Izumi at PokeTech? I'm afraid it never got sent. By next year, you'll be too old to start learning, so you'll be here for a long time, entertaining me." The man licked Hiroshi's cheek. “What do you think of that pet?”

At those words, something broke inside young Hiroshi. All his hopes and dreams. Shattered. "NOOO!!!" Hiroshi cried as he beat and kicked the man with all his might. Then he had an intense pain as he got hit again and a brief vision of flying through the air. Then blackness….

Hiroshi Everett groaned as he felt someone…That hated someone! his mind screamed…pulling down his shorts, leaving bare his abdomen and lower areas. Hiroshi opened his swollen eyes. I must've blacked out. Hiroshi tries to struggle but the man just laughs and pushes the boy down onto the bed. 

"Now, now, little Pokemon Master be nice." Hiroshi tries to scream as he feels the man massaging his inner thighs lovingly. "Now now Hiroshi. No screaming. Here this should keep you quiet." Hiroshi looks up fearfully as the man begins unzipping his pants. "Open up Hiroshi." The man says as he squeezes Hiroshi's mouth open. "No!" Ritchie cries out, both in the dream and in his apartment. Hiroshi blinks back his tears as he feels the man's hardened sex enter his mouth. At the same time, he feels the man beginning to massage his buttocks, finger searching for the orifice he knew was there.

I have to stop this! Hiroshi's mind screamed out, while his body gagged on the foreign object in his mouth. "Ah. There it is." the man said quietly as he thrust three fingers into the boys opening. Hiroshi gasped at the pain and tried not to choke on the object in his mouth. I'm bleeding, Hiroshi's mind told him. He could feel the trickle of blood running between his buttocks. Helpless, Hiroshi tried to think of options. One came to mind. Why not? It's my only hope. Rearing back, Hiroshi clamped his teeth onto the man's hardened sex. **HARD.**

The man screamed as his "pet" bit into his member, drawing blood. "You **BITCH!** " he screamed slapping Hiroshi repeatedly. Hiroshi tried blocking the ruthless blows with his hands and arms.

**_BLACKNESS…_ **

Hiroshi came to again, at once realizing he'd been gagged and is laying on his stomach. Oh no. NOT...Hiroshi screamed into the gag as the man entered him ruthlessly and began pumping into the small body beneath him. Nearly blinded by tears, unable to do anything but scream uselessly into the gag, Hiroshi turns to the window and sees a figure...No, not a figure. A Pokemon. A Pikachu to be exact. Hiroshi's mind recalls from his reading. I'd like to help it, but...Hiroshi stares as the tiny Pokemon's cheeks begin flashing in the rain outside.

The new illumination in the room gains the man's attention. "Wha? No!" he cries out as the Pikachu lets loose thousands of volts shattering the window and sending electricity through the room. The man gets thrown off the boy and crashed into a wall unconscious. At the same time, the room gets plunged into darkness as the lightbulb explodes due to the high electricity.

The Pikachu jumped down off the windowsill and onto the bed coming to rest beside the crying and bloodied boy. "Pika?" the Pokemon asks as he begins licking the boy's cheek. Hiroshi shudders remembering that awful tongue. Arms no longer pinned by the man's weight, Hiroshi ripped off the gag and hugged the Pikachu tightly to his chest. "It's over." Hiroshi's tears flow freely now. "It's finally over. Thank you so much!" Hiroshi stared at his Pokemon savior and then up at the sparks flying from the shattered lightbulb filament. 

"Sparky. I think I'll call you Sparky." Hiroshi softly rubbed the Pikachu’s head, glad the other didn’t seem to mind it. He’d heard bad things happened to people to startled or angered electric-type Pokemon. "Huh? What's this?" Hiroshi ran his fingers over a soft tuft of fur he hadn't noticed before. "Great! Now we can style it! When we get a chance!" Hiroshi leaps out of bed, quickly donning his preferred teal and yellow clothing. He was hurting and sore and filthy, but anything was better than staying here or being around when the jerk woke up. The Headmaster would definitely be in foul mood then and would be looking for something or someone to hurt in revenge.

"C'mon Sparky! We've got to get out of here before he wakes up." Hiroshi reached into the man's pockets and pulls out his wallet. No doubt some money would be needed in the outside world. Next, Hiroshi began tying his bed sheets together forming a crude rope which he tossed out the window. "C'mon Sparky!" Hiroshi scooped up the little mouse Pokemon in his arms as he jumped out the window grabbing the rope. His plan worked at first but doesn't hold and Hiroshi screamed as he fell the remaining distance to the ground below. CRASH!

Hiroshi screamed as he heard a sharp crack in his left arm. Supporting it gingerly, Hiroshi looks down at his new Pikachu. "Sparks? Are you OK? SPARKY!!!" Hiroshi yells at the unresponsive Pokemon. Sparky's ears perk up and he weakly got up and climbed up Ritchie's leg resting on his uninjured shoulder. “We’re in rough shape Sparks, but we’ll be OK.” Hiroshi said as he started walking away from the Orphanage and followed the big “P” signs looking for help.

*

Officer Jenny stared up as the filthy bleeding child enters her office. The boy leaned heavily on her desk with his good arm. "The...Orphanage...raped me. Stop..." Then the world went black for Hiroshi again.

*  


LATER…  


Ritchie blinked awake at the bright hospital lights. "Wha?" Ritchie sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in his injured arm. "Sparky!" Ritchie said as he spotted his? Pikachu ravenously devouring an apple. Sparky's ears perk up. "Pika? Pika!" Sparky cried happily as he leapt onto the boy's lap, licking his arms, hands and whatever he can get hold of.

Ritchie hugged the Pokemon back happily and then looked up as someone cleared her throat. "Officer Jenny?" Ritchie stared at her as she told him. "I thought you should know that we arrested the Headmaster of the orphanage Hiroshi. He won't be bothering you or any of the other boys again." Jenny looked behind her. "Your ride is here."

Ritchie tried to see the stranger behind Jenny. "My ride? To where? Not back there...please ma’am! Don’t send me back!" Ritchie pleaded. 

Then the stranger stepped forward. "No son, you're not going back to the Orphanage. I'm here to take you to PokeTech. I'm Professor Izumi." Ritchie stared in shock and then grinned so wide that his cheeks begin to hurt. "One thing Professor. Please call me Ritchie!" The boy said as he went to the bathroom and got dressed and as he follows his new mentor out the door, Sparky trailing along behind him...Ritchie remembers the beautiful sunshine and golden fields that pass beneath them on the trip to PokeTech, the Pokemon School. Everything seemed that much brighter to the boy. Now he had a future.

************

Bolting upright, Ritchie sat up in bed wiping the sweat off his body. Sparky stirs and looks up at his Trainer. "Pika?" Ritchie smiled and ruffled Sparky's hair. "I'm OK Sparks. Just having a bad dream." Ritchie said as he climbed out of bed, changed and began preparing for his next match...

**THE END.**


End file.
